


金魚

by Redcarp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcarp/pseuds/Redcarp
Summary: *平年*有雷，有ooc*輕微暴力，跟我平常的異色不一樣*被翻車搞到爆氣
Kudos: 2





	金魚

**Author's Note:**

> *平年
> 
> *有雷，有ooc
> 
> *輕微暴力，跟我平常的異色不一樣
> 
> *被翻車搞到爆氣

维克多关上门，钥匙被丢在橱柜上。清脆的敲击声让他皱了眉。他走回房间，一路像是脱去层层束缚，放下公事包、脱下大衣，最后他把围巾与陈旧的绷带一圈圈解开、扔在床尾，让颈部透气。毕竟家里只有他在。

只有他？

斯拉夫青年有点狐疑的转头，才发现金鱼死了。

他走去，蹲下身。整个鱼缸砸在地上，玻璃碎片与稀薄的水洼环绕着疲软的鱼身。那橘红色翅翼般半透明的的鳍早已不再动弹。鱼没有眼皮，因此无法瞑目，两颗眼珠暴突在眶外，嘴巴开着，仿佛死前全身细胞还在挣扎着想要呼吸。

维克多忽然希望尼可拉斯的死状能好看一些，至少比这好看。

一如既往，那家伙去到他的办公室烦他，一开始还规规矩矩坐在沙发上滑平板，后来维克多听见平板「喀」的锁屏声，不知是没电了还是没什么好看的。休息时间结束，他心想。尼可拉斯站起身，一下走去看窗外，一下玩玩盆栽的叶子，宛如准备玩弄猎物的猫科动物，在不大的空间里盘旋、靠近，慢慢缩小彼此的距离，维克多冷哼一声，自己简直被当成田鼠了。他不动声色，在尼可拉斯逼近左侧时猝不及防转过身，皮鞋尖抵着对方胫骨前面一些。膝跳反射的痛点。

『做什么？ 』

『我无聊，维卡什。 』

他缩脚，然后踢了尼可拉斯。维克多对他向来懒惰而简称为神的万物主宰发誓，他真的踢了。然而尼可拉斯灵巧跳开，完美回避，然后一脚跳进他两腿缝隙，原本要被踢上的膝盖挤到他下身前面，颇有要是挨揍也会回赠一记膝击的意味；维克多心里骂脏话，对方趁势大举进攻，像冷冰冰的水蛇，很快整条缠到他身上。他想攻击也不好施力。尼可拉斯的伎俩永远这么混蛋。

『下去。 』他的手从抽屉里伸出来，枪管压在对方腰际。

『别这样，维克多。 』尼可拉斯的眼神有点恍惚。他认得这个久远的疯子。

消音器早就先安上了；办公电话有一个按键，五分钟内就可以有人来收尸，清血迹。尼可拉斯早已知道，仍旧弯身亲亲他的嘴。出于工作被延误的怨恨，他恨恨咬了过去。尼可拉斯顿一下，然后就着血腥味继续吻他。不得不说那股熟悉不行的温热锈味，一旦钻入脑神经里头总是会唤醒什么。特别是他们俩。

尼可拉斯很快解开了他的皮带，外裤连同底裤的裤头一起拉下。维克多没有多做阻止，事实上他深深觉得尼可拉斯才是该把裤子脱下来的那个，因为这样他才能把枪管（正常意味的）捅进去，一枪了结这个万恶之源。之所以没这么做，是因为或许尼可拉斯有察觉他的意图，所以扑上来前就从口袋里掏出了瑞士刀，藏在埋进袖口的手腕里。看似单纯环上来的手臂，下一秒就让刀锋抵住他的脑干。维克多知道哪怕对方已经多年吃饱没事干，把刀刃戳进自己后脑的力气还是有的。

尼可拉斯的右手握住他的下身时，维克多让枪管移动位置，轻轻滑过尼可拉斯的腰际（对方下意识敏感地抖了一下），接着是肾脏在的地方，最后抵在脊椎下部。他刻意喃喃低语，在尼可拉斯搓揉他的阳具时描述对方半身不遂、屈辱卧床的模样，然后很快就硬了，连对方的手活都不怎么需要。另一种报复。

面对维克多的拒绝配合，尼可拉斯只是懒洋洋侧身、手伸长，刀尖贴上柔软的颚骨下方，偶尔挑动围巾。维克多确信对方每次啃咬都在定位这条血管，不只一次痛恨自己重生时颈动脉无法换个位置。尼可拉斯带茧的手沾着体液，温热且黏滑，且不知是因为非惯用手还是故意，动作粗重而温吞。维克多咬紧牙根仍压不住粗重的喘息，只能冷冷瞪着眼前的家伙。那是一双阴暗的灰蓝色眼睛。

『我亲爱的维卡什。 』尼可拉斯贴着他的嘴唇梦呓般说道。

对方的报复很晚才抵达。在他即将射出来时，尼可拉斯突然从缠绵的吻里抽身，他还听见两人双唇分开时轻微的啵声——尼可拉斯俯身，狠狠咬住他颈上的伤疤。

『操！ 』维克多听见自己在高潮里痛骂，差点反射性扣下扳机。

白液沾了尼可拉斯一手，有一些慢慢滑进他的裤子。维克多咬牙吸气，感觉到湿湿的触感，包含尼可拉斯像是餍足的猫在舔他的绷带，还有膝盖窝下的薄汗。他低低「喂」了一声，在尼可拉斯抬头看他时偏头——然后往颈边的刀撞了上去。

『……！ 』尼可拉斯反射性偏开刀锋，维克多趁隙抬起上身，肩胛骨狠狠压上对方的手臂，迅速抬手，砰地轰开刀子。他可能顺带轰掉对方一根手指，总之血腥味很快整个房间都是了。尼可拉斯转开脸，他则是按了那个电话的按钮。

『——我没事——对，不用过来——急救箱就好——知道了。 』他沉声说完，看向尼可拉斯。对方的手仍被他压在背后，只能靠在他身上。维克多不觉得对方挣不开，但显然尼可拉斯选择不逃。

或许我该在你脖子上留个什么，然后展示给你弟弟看。他说。尼可拉斯轻动一下。下一秒场景瞬间变得像动作片——维克多用蛮力把尼可拉斯摔在办公桌上，瘦弱的青年背部撞击坚硬的桌子，纸张纷飞，大小杂物乒乓落地，声音之大，他甚至听见隔壁有点骚动。在那些噪音里维克多踹在尼可拉斯腹部上，对方闷哼，呕出了什么液体。但维克多没有理会，把枪再次抵住尼可拉斯。他不是人体专家，但维克多大概知道这次是胃。

解救尼可拉斯免于在枪击后内脏还要受胃液腐蚀的人没多久就来了。电话自顾自响起，尖锐铃声在房里回旋。维克多停顿一下，烦躁的拿起听筒：『干嘛？ 』

『……』

『……知道了。 』

他将电话挂掉，转身，将保险栓卡回去。手枪被扔回抽屉。尼可拉斯捂着腹部低低喘息着，痛苦尚未褪去，眼睛仍看着他。现在他看清楚了，少了根食指。维克多丝毫不感同情，再晚一点阻止，蛇恐怕还打算蜕层皮继续玩。虽然那双眼里尽是痛楚与畏惧，一如他渴望，维克多突然希望那双颜色恶心的眼里能有一丝恨意，他从未这样想过，哪怕冷战时期、把尼可拉斯当作棋子的时候，他也没有这样想。尼可拉斯不曾恨他，哪怕被他踢上横膈膜、打掉一根指头；若他往他的直肠里开枪，尼可拉斯恐怕也不会恨他，甚至不会反抗。

尼可拉斯只是很理智，很镇定的面对他施加给他的一切。

『……把这里收拾干净。包扎好后就回去，等我回来。 』

维克多走开，穿好裤子，把门边的医药箱拖进来。尼可拉斯听话了，乖乖滑下办公桌，捡拾那一地狼籍。对方很快就收好了，离开前说要回家给金鱼换水。

『随你。 』他坐在椅子里，看着对方走过来，弯身抱抱他。

『维克多， XXXX。 』

尼可拉斯说完就走了。

结果现在鱼缸砸了，人也不在，没有字条也没有讯息，他想不出还有什么多余的选项。游戏时间结束了。

维克多抓起那只还有些湿的死金鱼，一路走到窗子前。他的动作并不粗鲁，甚至可以说像是在祈祷。但维克多只是在想早些时候尼可拉斯的最后一句话。

『维克多，XXXX。 』

他打开窗子，把鱼抛出去。

维克多看着金鱼的鱼鳍在莫斯科初春的凉风里拉长，像在看生物影片的快进，金鱼变成一只金橘色的鸟，朝日落的方向飞去。


End file.
